


Love Has No Need for The Script, but Sometimes It Helps

by RomanogersLove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I apparently have a thing for making birthday fics late... sorry, proud Scriptette here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even "Superheroes" feel the need to "Walk Away" sometimes, but we all know "The Energy Never Dies" and that "This = Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has No Need for The Script, but Sometimes It Helps

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday to the lovely and amazing @fluffy-yummy from tumblr and the Romanogers support group. We bonded over The Script, so here's something that relates to that. I Love you Lots <3 - C

There was quite the buzz going around S.H.I.E.L.D HQ at seven in the morning. Outside the building was Captain America holding a guitar and refusing to move from his spot. No one knew why their Captain was doing this, but from the songs he was playing, they had a pretty good idea. Steve had done something to upset his girlfriend. No one messes with the Black Widow without consequences. Maria Hill, being another fierce woman and close friend of Natasha, decided to investigate. She walks over to her co-worker to find out what was going on. 

 

“Care to explain why Rogers is out there singing sad love songs?”

 

Natasha doesn't even glance up, “not really.”

 

Maria walks over to the window and cracks it open. Being on the second floor makes it easy for them to hear him singing. The song he chose along with his voice was enough to make anyone swoon.

 

_ “Going back to the corner where I first saw you _ __   
_ Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move _ __   
_ Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand _ __   
_ Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?" _ __   
__   
_ Some try to hand me money, they don't understand _ __   
_ I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man _ __   
_ I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? _ __   
_ How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? _ __   
__   
_ 'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me _ __   
_ And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be _ __   
_ Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet _ __   
_ And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street _ __   
_   
_ __ So I'm not moving, I'm not moving”

 

“Alright, what happened? Why is Rogers literally out there with a sleeping bag, a picture of you, and a cardboard that says ‘Natasha Romanoff I'm not moving until you come down to talk to me’?”

 

“Shut the window Hill.”

 

Maria doesn't listen. Instead, she crosses her arms and stares down at Natasha. 

“You should at least hear the guy out. Look at him just standing outside for a chance to talk.”

 

“He doesn't need to talk to me.”

 

Agent Hill rolls her eyes, “then you don't need this window closed.”

 

Natasha doesn't say anything, but she also doesn't move to close the window.

  
  


It was now ten o’clock and Steve was still out there with his guitar. This time it was Pepper who approached Natasha.

 

“What's going on? I came over here to drop off some paperwork, that the company needs S.H.I.E.L.D to look over, and I end up running into Steve outside.”

 

“Nothing's going on.”

 

“Don't say that. Do you hear the song he’s singing? It's heartbreaking.”

 

Sure enough, outside the window they could hear a different song being sung. 

 

_ “I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing _ __   
_ Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in _ __   
_ 'Cause I got time while she got freedom _ __   
_ 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break... _ __   
_ No, it don't break _ __   
_ No, it don't break even, no _ __   
__   
_ What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? _ __   
_ And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? _ _   
_ __ I'm falling to pieces, yeah”

 

“He's being dramatic, he's doing just fine.”

 

“Now you're just being stubborn. You can hear exactly how heartbroken he is. His voice broke a little at the chorus.”

 

Natasha doesn't say anything. But when Pepper moves towards the door she can see that Natasha’s attention is on the window, not on her paperwork.

  
  


At twelve o’clock the music stops for a moment. Surprised, Natasha moves to the window wondering why he gave up already. When she looks down she sees Tony talking to Steve. Steve just keeps shaking his head. They both look up and see that Natasha is watching them. She quickly retreats back, but it was too late. They already saw her and so the singing continued. 

 

_ “Am I better off dead? _ __   
_ Am I better off a quitter? _ __   
_ They say I'm better off now _ __   
_ Than I ever was with her _ __   
_ As they take me to my local down the street _ __   
_ I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet _ __   
__   
_ They say a few drinks will help me to forget her _ __   
_ But after one too many I know that I'll never _ __   
_ Only they can’t see where this is gonna end _ __   
_ They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense _ __   
__   
_ And my mates are all there trying to calm me down _ __   
_ 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town _ __   
_ I'm swearing if I go there now _ __   
_ I can change her mind, turn it all around _ __   
__   
_ And I know that I'm drunk but I’ll say the words _ __   
_ And she'll listen this time even though they’re slurred _ __   
_ So I, dialed her number and confessed to her _ __   
_ I'm still in love but all I heard _ _   
_ __ Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)”

 

After a few minutes Tony was right in front of her.

 

“Come on Red, you can't be that cold hearted. Hear the man out.”

 

“Why are you here Stark?”

 

“Alright you got me. Pepper said that I had to come down here to convince you to go down and talk to Steve.”

 

“Well you're wasting your time.”

 

“I knew I couldn't get you to see reason, so I thought I'd try with ol’ Capsicle, but no luck.”

 

“I tried to get him to go down to a bar and try drinking away his problems.”

 

“Steve can't get drunk.”

 

“Oh, but he's drunk on love.”

 

“I can't believe you just said that to me.”

 

Tony shrugs, “you know it's true. The man’s completely gone on you. Only a man hopelessly in love would be willing to stand out there and sing his heart out to a woman who may not even be listening. Although… it seems that you are listening.” He finishes, looking out the window.

 

Natasha stays silent not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Tony smirks knowing he's won and walks away happy.

  
  


It was now five o’clock and Natasha had to leave. She tried putting it off, but there was simply nothing else to be done. Plus even Fury was getting annoyed with having Steve stand out there so he ordered her to go home. She takes a deep breath then walks outside to see Steve staring right at her. It's quiet for a moment, but neither of them make a move to speak. Steve didn't know if it was safe to speak just yet, so he decides to continue what he was doing. He looks her right in the eyes and plays the next song.

 

_ “All the things that we've lost _ __   
_ Breaking up comes at a cost _ __   
_ I know I'll miss this mistake _ __   
_ Every word I try to choose _ __   
_ Either way I'm gonna lose _ __   
_ Can't take the ache from heartbreak _ __   
__   
_ Oh, but as you walk away _ __   
_ You don't hear me say _ __   
__   
_ Where's the "good" in "goodbye"? _ __   
_ Where's the "nice" in "nice try"? _ __   
_ Where's the "us" in "trust" gone? _ __   
_ Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"? _ __   
_ Now I'm the "low" in "lonely" _ __   
_ 'Cause I don't own you only _ __   
_ I can take this mistake _ __   
_ But I can't take the ache from heartbreak _ __   
_   
_ __ No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak”

 

Natasha cuts him off before he can go onto the next verse. 

 

“We're not broken up.”

 

Steve smiles at this, “we're not.”

 

There was hope.

 

“Nat, can we please talk about what happened?”

 

She doesn't reply right away, but when she does Steve couldn't be happier.

 

“Okay.”

 

It was now six in the morning the next day. Steve and Nat had stayed out all night talking and falling more in love with each other. They were holding hands walking down the streets when Steve starts to serenade her again.

 

_ “Lost my heart and I hope to die, see in that sunlight hit your eyes _ __   
_ Been up all night but you still look amazin' to me, yeah  _ __   
_ Had the type of night you only dream about _ __   
_ If God came down he could take me now _ __   
_ Cos in my mind, yeah we will always be _ __   
__   
_ Singin' our hearts out, standin' on chairs _ __   
_ Spendin' our time like we were millionaires _ __   
_ Laughin' our heads off, the two of us there _ __   
_ Spendin' our time like we were millionaires, millionaires  _ __   
__   
_ Look at us, it's 6 in the mornin' _ __   
_ If time was money, then we'd be worth a fortune _ __   
_ I swear, you may think you're rich _ __   
_ You can have a million euros but you can't buy this _ __   
__   
_ And the band was on, playin' our song _ __   
_ We messed up the lyrics as we sang along _ __   
_ But we didn't care, cos it felt like we were the only ones there _ __   
_ Our feet were sore, our throats were raw _ __   
_ They're turnin' out the lights but we're shoutin' more, we're shoutin' more _ __   
__   
_ Singin' our hearts out, standin' on chairs _ __   
_ Spendin' our time like we were millionaires _ __   
_ Laughin' our heads off, the two of us there _ _   
_ __ Spendin' our time like we were millionaires, millionaires”

  
This time, Natasha sang along with him.


End file.
